DE-A 21 23 328 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,494 describe substituted benzonapthyridines which are distinguished by marked inhibition of platelet aggregation. EP 247 971 and WO 91/17991 disclose 6-phenyl benzonapthyridines for the treatment of inflammatory airway disorders.